Shot in the heart
by karrri
Summary: Inspector Caroline Forbes spend all her career in searching for the criminal Klaus but never manage to catch him. Now her boss sort her as guard to their new witness and she has to make him talk about Klaus's location. During their time together, she fells in love with the stubborn and arrogant Nik. How long will it takes for her to find out who Nik really is?
1. Being good at your job needs sacrifices

**Klaroline Fanfiction **

**Alternative Universe - All Humans **

**I hope you guys like it and comment**

* * *

**Chapter One **

* * *

"I understand that he needs to be protect. I understand that he can give us priceless information. I just don't understand why I have to follow him like a puppy." Chief inspector Caroline Forbes stated angrily as she took a sip of her coffee and crossed her arms above her chest like some annoyed child.

"Being daily around him means that we can make him talk and protect him at the same time." The commander informed her. He called Caroline this morning, saying that she will take a part in something big and very important. She thought that she will investigate a homicide but the job she was about to do never crossed her mind.

"Can't you just put guards in front of his house like you do with other witnesses?" Caroline snapped. She played with the zipper of her leather jacket, then crossed her legs too and looked her boss directly in the eyes.

"You know very well that he's not like the other witnesses. He can take us to Klaus and then we can finally put him in jail."

Caroline let out a sigh. Klaus Mikaelson, one of the ruthless dealers in New York,with tones of crimes than have never been proofed and million dollars stolen from the country. He always managed to get away without a scratch and to make fool of the police like they were his personal toys. The saddest thing was that the police didn't even know what he looks like, he was that good in hide and seek.

"You from all people should be happy with opportunity like that. You're on his case after all. Don't you think it's time to catch him already?"

"I know,sir." She said trying to hide the shame behind her eyes and ignore the unpleasant feeling in her chest. Years of sleepless nights and lost fellows and yet again the police get nowhere with the Mikaelsons,catching one of their subordinates was closest thing they did and the brainwashed moron didn't say a word.

"I just don't understand why I have to do this. He didn't say anything to the cops why would he say it to me?" Caroline asked.

"There's nothing else left to do. Why not give it a shot?You have to know that the witness just recovered and get out of hospital. So you must be careful with him and you have to try to gain his trust to learn something."

"And how I'm supposed to do that? With magic wand and fairy dust?" Caroline hissed. She didn't want to act nice with one of Klaus's toys, let alone gain their trust. Just the thought that she has to communicate with someone from the bastard's circle made her puke. She wondered how much time she can spend without putting that guy back in hospital and if she do it she would make sure that it would be for very long time.

"I don't know, become his friend perhaps or at least convince him to trust you. And if that didn't work you may put a little of your charms." Alaric said with serious voice,then took one tobacco pipe. The chief inspector waited a couple of seconds expecting her boss to burst into laughter but sadly that didn't happen.

"You seriously want me to seduce him?" She asked confused.

"Anything that will made him talk." Alaric replied simply. " That's our last chance, please understand."

Caroline cursed herself. Congratulation! You worked so hard just to be someone's babysitter,bravo! If she have listened to her mother couple years ago and go study medicine she wouldn't be in that mess now. But no. She wanted to have exciting job and be different from the other girls.

"Did I have a choice?" Caroline questioned. A hint of hope still burn inside of her. Maybe they will find another way to make him talk. Soft spot or something. Every person have at least one weakness, right?

Alaric chuckled softly, then put the pipe on the cinder box.

"You will get orders only from me and I expect you to do as I say." He took some papers from his desk and hand them over to Caroline. " This is the address of the house that police provided for our witness. I want you to spend at least an hour with him everyday. "

"Great." Caroline huffed. Just great. She is forced to waste an hour of her life to watch over some criminal. Isn't life just wonderful?

"Lighten up a little. Some cops spend all they sitting on a desk. You get a new play buddy."

* * *

Caroline walked into the house with her chin held high. She was glad that she wasn't alone now. Matt Donovan was standing on the stairs that lead to the second floor, smoking his cigarette.

"Thank God, you're here!" Caroline smiled at her fellow, he was the only one that made her feel safe. Probably because he was so kind and honest and he always help the others. That's why everybody liked him.

"Hey, Caroline." Matt greeted her with one of his adorable smiles. "Why so jumpy?"

"Like you don't know. Is he here already?" Caroline asked nervously. She looked around the first floor but she didn't see anyone. She didn't know why she was so stressed about it, it's not like that was here first case or her first assignment. She survived kidnaping, she got over the lost of her boyfriend but that thing now - it made her feel like helpless child and she didn't know why. She just had a bad feeling.

"He got here two hours ago." He stopped smoking and pointed to the ceiling, an evil grin showed on his face. " He pissed of four cops already. Now Gilbert is with him. "

"You left the rookie with him?" Caroline asked surprised, quietly took a pity of the poor boy. Jeremy Gilbert started working at their division couple months ago. From the first day he managed to drive Alaric mad and to mess up some important files. Caroline told him that he just wasn't good for that job but he chose to stay anyway. He never really took part into missions , he simply brought coffee and snack to the other cops. Maybe today will change his mind and he'll quit trying to be something that wasn't his specialty.

Caroline climbed the cold stairs, making small steps. She took a deep breath, then turned to face Matt. " Wish me luck."

"Remember we need him alive. Don't start talking about shopping." Caroline rolled her eyes. Like she was going to talk about something with a criminal. She just prayed that this hour will end up quickly and she'll be able to leave.

She made it to the second floor and looked around the doors. She didn't know where was the witness, so she had to guess. Luckily for her she heard shouting from the bedroom which help her with the direction.

Caroline quickly got to the bedroom and opened the door. She found Jeremy standing at the center of the room, visibly annoyed and holding a remote in his right hand.

"You're not allowed to watch TV. You're prisoner, you're not in hotel." Jeremy said stubbornly. He put the remote on the table in front of the TV and sat on blue armchair.

"And you're such a girl." A dark-haired blonde man replied huskily. Probably around twenty-five year old with blue ocean eyes. He wasn't that muscular nor he was thin and he got the common criminal's tattoo on his right shoulder. Dressed in simply white T shirt and light jeans with ripped leather gloves. His appearance didn't make her that much impression, he looked like a typical criminal. The thing that got her eye was that he pressed his lungs with a hand in every five seconds. Probably he was wounded there, _she thought_, Alaric said the he just got out of hospital.

The man caught Caroline staring at him and raised his eyebrows. He turned to Jeremy pointing at her and smirked. "You said I'm not in hotel but you still brought me a stripper."

"Excuse me?" Caroline huffed. " I'm a Chief Inspector, asshole!"

"Do all inspectors dress like strippers?" He said knowingly.

Dress like a stripper? She wasn't dress like a stripper. She was wearing pink top with black leather jacket and tight jeans with boots.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"My mistake." He faked a guilty look and put a hand on his heart. " You're too ugly to be a stripper anyway."

That little bastard made her blood boiling like a lava. How did he dare to talk her that way? He probably treated his girlfriends like a trash.

"Say one more word and I will cuff you to the bed!" Caroline shouted irritated because she didn't know what else to do. Unfortunately that made the things worst.

"Did you heard that?" He said to Jeremy. "She offers me an indecent proposal."

"Ugh. You may go now Gilbert." She said not wanting to deal with the man anymore.

He nodded at her, as he stood up with a slight smile on his face. It was obvious that he wanted to get out of here as fast as it was possible. And could she blame him? That guy would piss of even a priest.

Jeremy exited the room, closing the door behind him. That was it. An hour of mental torture had just began. Caroline chose to ignore the nasty looks coming from the man and she went to the library section across the room. She took a book about plants and start flipping thru the pages. Not to learn how to plant a tree but to pass some time.

"Why are you staying?" The man snapped.

"To watch over you." She said simply.

"A girl will watch over me? I knew that the cops were stupid but not that much." He replied,as he put a pillow behind his back to increase the pain in his lungs. He let out a whimper of pain while he was laying down again which made him curse under his breath.

"I can defend myself. Plus I have a gun and you're wounded." She put the book back on its place and turned his head to face him. "And if the cops were stupid you would be free now." She said proudly.

"I can kill you for a minute without using a gun." He grinned at her. His eyes throwing knifes at her direction.

She couldn't deny the feeling of fear crawling in her at that moment. He looked so calm talking about murder that she couldn't help but wonder how many life he took. She never kill a man even as a cop. She was pretty sure she wont do it in the future.

"Is this a threat? Caroline asked.

"More like a praise." He answered.

"What's your name?" That question popped out of nowhere. She has to call him somehow, right. They were going to spend pretty much together, after all. She can't just call him asshole all the time. Or can she?

"Nik."

"Nik." She repeated. Should she say ' nice to meet you ' in that situation? It wasn't nice for her and certainly wasn't nice for him. She didn't say a thing.

"Well" She started.

"Well?" He questioned.

"I learnt your name, don't you want to learn mine?"

"I honestly don't care."

She just growed at him. It was going to be a long hour.

* * *

**So that's the start **

**Don't forget to tell me what you think**

**Short chapter but the next would be longer**

**Love, karrri**


	2. You shoud sit when they ask you politely

**_Author's Note: Sorry, that it took me so long to post the second chapter , guys, but I was very busy. I know that it doesn't take long just to click few buttons and do it but seriously I didn't have the time. And I hope you'll stay pleased with this part and tell me what you think! :) Enjoy!_**

* * *

The next morning Caroline woke up feeling a bit stressed, with a terrible headache and she was breathing heavily. She was always like that when she was sorted in important operations. Operation "Snake" she called this one. Because that guy was poisoned like snake, she wont even waste her time to comment his meaningless insults. He talked like the world was spinning around him and his eyes, his haunting eyes, had a special kind of evil sparks. Still they were beautiful, she couldn't deny that. He was extremely good looking but his attitude was horrible. That hour yesterday was the longest hour in her life. She was proud of herself that she didn't use her gun in purpose. Very proud. But today is a new day. Another hour with the witness is about to come soon. She hoped that day to go as smoothly as it was possible.

Caroline looked at the clock placed on the bedside table. 8.25 AM, it showed. She let a yawn and quickly got out from the tangled sheets, then jumped right in front of the mirror. Just her luck, she got dark circles under her eyes which was so visible because her skin was very pale, if she had olive skin like her cousin Elena, they probably wont show that much. Well, nothing some eye cream wont fix.

But before that, it was time for shower. She enjoyed morning showers more than the night ones. They were so refreshing. The shower was fast, her morning routine too. Caroline chose to wear her hair up today, it opened her face. She was allowed to wear casual clothes, not some police uniform, so that she wont drag unnecessarily attention to her. She dressed herself in denim union suit with pair of ankle boots and on top she got cozy grey sweater. She didn't want to look a stripper like some people said she was. When she was finally ready with the last tiny detail, she went to the house with her black Volvo.

* * *

To be honest, Caroline expected to find the room in terrible mess and to be drown in nasty comments. Surprisingly for her, Nik was peacefully making himself a sandwich and watched a morning show. She didn't knew that the criminals liked to watch them, she thought it would be boring for them, they were to busy planing evil schemes. Obviously, she was wrong but she wasn't expert at criminal's habits, after all.

"Good morning." Nik greeted her as he took a sip of his coffee. "Do you want some?" His offer surprised her even much. He wasn't rude. He was actually kind. Did he had to take his nap to act civilized, she wondered.

"No, thanks." She replied politely and took a seat on the couch before the TV table. The weather forecast was now on and a pretty redhead was telling what it would be. _Melissa Brown _was her name. She was very young, too young to be on morning show, probably at age of twenty. Let God bless our rich fathers and give them power to make us famous, she thought and rolled her eyes.

"As you wish." He snapped and took a bite of his sandwich. It took him a few seconds to settle comfortable on his chair, with constant pain in his body it wasn't very easy. They stood quiet awhile, he was eating his breakfast, she was watching TV, none of them saying a word. It's not that there was much to tell. The two of them were just strangers forced to spend time together. He was the first one to break the silince."So what is the plan for today? "

"There's no plan at all. We're just gonna sit herе, waiting this hour to be over and when I leave you're free to do whatever you please. As long you don't leave the property, of course. " Caroline looked at where he was standing and nuzzled her nose. She didn't know if he really expected to get out of here or he was just playing dumb. She didn't know why the hell he bothered to ask her questions like that, or talk to her at all. He was the prisoner, she was the cop, she didn't expected any kind of communication to be honest.

"Shame. I thought that you're gonna take me to club or something, show me the city and stuff. " He threw his napkin in the trash and washed his hands with the cherry soap , surprisingly good manners considering he was a killer. Then he turned his face smirking and went to the couch to seat next to her. "Simple lunch at least. " Caroline intuitively moved away from him to the corner of the furniture and tapped her fingers on it. It wasn't from fear or nervousness, it was just sudden reaction. She inhaled the sweet fruit smell coming from his nearly washed hands and smiled a little because of its sense. She loved cherry. Cherry fruit, cherry lotions, cherry juice. Everything. That made her feel weird. Being happy because of a smell especially coming from someone.

"You know that you can't leave this place."

He laughed. Of course, he knew that he can't leave the place, he was imprisoned in that small house. Not that he was so spoiled but still he deserved better. And he was simply just making conversation with her because he was bored. He spend three months in hospital under the police's eyes, without any connection to his friends,to his sister. He only could send messages by bribed nurse who kindly agreed to help him for good money.

"Then what are we going to do? Die from boredom? You can at least bring some alcohol to make the things better."

Caroline stood up and went to the kitchen to poor herself a cup of coffee so that she can avoid him as much as it was possible. She didn't know why she was feeling so vulnerable around him. Caroline didn't wont to admit it but he really scared her. She put some cream into the cup and shouted so that he can hear her from that distence."You probobly take medicines, you must not drink alcohol."

"Ow. She cared." He smiled sweetly and tapped on the couch to make her seat with him. "Lets share some secrets. Prisoner to cop. Why did you chose work like that?"

Caroline returned to the living room with coffee in her hands."Hey, did you heard that?" She asked. She swore that she heard someone moving outside the house.

Nik shook his head confused. "Just a passing car. Don't ignore my question." He reached out his hand to pull her on the couch but she pushed him away, looking around. Caroline took her gun and was about to go to the window when she heard gunshots and then everything happened in a blur.

* * *

**_I know that I promised this chapter to be longer but I'm really very busy! :) So I decided that posting short chapters now is better instead long after 3 months, you tell me. I promise that I will do my chores in a week or two and I will be able to post a long chapter! :) Review, please? Suggestion of what will happen? Let me know!_**


End file.
